This is a panel study of some 500 respondents, and their households, who were living in the city of Detroit and were unemployed at the time of selection into the study. The study focuses on two basic problems: (1) what types of social support relationships are effective in reducing the negative impact of job loss upon mental and physical health; and (2) what effects do family adaptations to unemployment, such as reallocation of job roles, have on physical and mental health. The study collects data on five sets of variables: labor market experiences, economic deprivation, physical health, mental health, and social support relationships.